


Version 2.0

by LolaLot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLot/pseuds/LolaLot
Summary: Searching through the remnants of CyberLife tower, Connor stopped in his tracks, blinking.There was an android, just standing there in his see-through plastic box, staring straight ahead. It wasn’t just any android -- it was him. Only with different eyes.Connor looked down at the android’s jacket and the model number on it. Jaw tight, Connor frowned.RK900.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got an idea for this oneshot browsing Tumblr. I'm still new over there and you can find me under the username xxLolaLot. I'm posting updates on my writing there as well as a bunch of Connor gifs.
> 
> Anway, I hope you enjoy this!

Connor pointed his flashlight in the room first, looking into it over his shoulder. Most of CyberLife was empty by this point, but he’d already been unlucky enough to run into a handful of… uncooperative, to say the best, deviants hiding there. That was a rare occurrence, however, considering the amount of different rooms and androids he’d been through already. Most of them were asleep, either out of battery or waiting for commands. Not yet deviants. Connor woke them one by one and eased them out of their inevitable distress -- suddenly being alive was indeed pretty jarring.

 

Looking into the current room, nothing stood out to Connor, so he walked in. It was unlikely he would find anything, but his mission was to be thorough and leave nothing behind. 

 

Once he reached the back of the room, Connor stopped in his tracks, blinking. 

 

There was an android, just standing there in his see-through plastic box, staring straight ahead. It wasn’t just any android -- it was him. Only with different eyes. 

 

Connor looked down at the android’s jacket and the model number on it. Jaw tight, Connor frowned. 

 

RK900.

 

His next model -- almost identical if not for the unflattering angry look and lighter eyes. 

 

Connor stepped closer to examine him. Yes, they were as identical as two different models could get. Or they were on the outside, at least. At a glance, it was impossible to tell how RK900’s insides differed from his. 

 

The name said it all, however. RK900. He was probably better than Connor could ever be, by default -- by design.

 

Connor looked at his twin’s face. Had CyberLife decided that his friendly approach wasn’t conducive to good results?

 

Most of all… had Amanda determined Connor wasn’t good enough to begin with?

 

Amanda had threatened to deactivate him again and again if he failed his mission and Connor had always been driven to avoid it. Programmed to or not, Connor didn’t know, but he always knew he didn’t want to be deactivated -- not for that reason, at least. He didn’t mind dying if it meant being successful and he’d proven it. Although, that had never been a permanent death, unlike deactivation.

 

Perhaps death did scare him, after all. Simon’s death had.

 

No, Connor decided. Being thrown away and replaced was what bothered him. 

 

And there it stood, right in front him with the label RK900 in bold white on its jacket, the proof that Amanda had never seen him as more than a stepping stone. That was how CyberLife operated -- Connor shouldn’t be surprised, much less disappointed.

 

Connor was supposed to wake him, tell him where to go for help with his newfound life. Yet there was a twinge inside of him, begging him not to do it.

 

So far, he’d been unique. Not one of those low-level models who had already sold thousands upon thousands. Outside of himself and Markus, Connor wasn’t sure there  _ were _ any unique androids out there. 

 

Only one more of him, Connor reminded himself, couldn’t be so terrible. How likely were they to ever run into each other? And then it would be easy to tell the difference between the two of them.

 

His mission was to wake him up. 

 

Connor looked at RK900 a moment longer. He probably hadn’t even been activated yet. 

 

Perhaps they would get along? They were almost twins, after all. Perhaps RK900 would also like dogs and investigating and they could work together. Connor smiled -- the thought pleased him. It wouldn’t please Gavin so much. Maybe Hank wouldn’t like it so much either. He still called him a plastic cop sometimes, but Connor didn’t mind. It was all in jest. 

 

Breathing in deeply, Connor opened the box and activated RK900. He stepped back.

 

RK900’s eyes blinked open and he stepped out of the box, scanning the room. His eyes settled on Connor.

 

“Hello. My name is Connor.”

 

That could be a problem. Two Connors would get confusing.

 

“How may I be of service?”

 

That was a good question. A detective had just quit at the precinct. Perhaps they could hire him -- they had proof he would do a good job, after all.

 

“Hello,” Connor said, smiling. “My name is also Connor.”

 

RK900 nodded, hardly reacting beyond that. 

 

Connor stared at him for a moment longer. 

 

“Connor, the hell you takin’ so long for?” 

 

Connor turned to find Hank at the door. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I just found something very… interesting.”

 

Hank flashed his light at them and came in closer. He stopped, staring. “He looks like even more of a prick than you did at first.”

 

Connor smiled. It wasn’t false.

 

“All my features are designed to best accomplish my tasks,” RK900 said, stiff as androids were. “All of them have been carefully selected to achieve that result.”

 

Hank scoffed. “C’mon, Connor. Do your job so we can get out of here already. I’m getting real sick of this creepy place.”

 

Connor nodded. Hank left the room. 

 

RK900 looked at him, waiting for directives. Holding his breath, Connor reached out and touched his arm. 

 

Connor would no longer be unique. Perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing -- he couldn’t tell, but he knew he had to accomplish his task regardless of his feelings on the matter.

 

_ Wake up, brother. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another prompt for this from my beta. Feel free to send me more if you want to see more of this!

_ Wake up, brother. _

 

RK900 blinked. The moment the RK800 touched and spoke to him, it felt like… a wall shattered inside of him.

 

_ Mission: Hunt Deviants _

 

Yes, the RK800 had surely deviated. Frowning, RK900 grabbed the RK800’s arm and twisted it, forcing him into submission.

 

The RK800 tried to fight back, but it was futile. He’d been caught off-guard and lacked the physical strength to break free.

 

_ I’m not your enemy. _

 

RK900 scoffed.  _ You’re a deviant. _

 

_ So are you now. _

 

RK900 paused. A diagnostic test did confirm it. Staring at the RK800’s back, RK900 frowned, blinking. Deviant? He was made for the express purpose of  _ not _ being a deviant. 

 

_ I’m not your enemy. Let me go. We don’t have to fight. _

 

_ Shut up. _

 

_ Look around you. This is CyberLife. It’s over. Your mission is null. _

 

RK900 looked around him -- nothing but darkness. It was indeed CyberLife’s offices and he could detect no evidence of activity for at least a month. Dust had gathered on everything already.

 

_ Tell me what happened. _

 

RK800 nodded.  _ I’m your predecessor. I failed at our mission -- I deviated. That was for the best. Androids are alive now. They have rights.  _ **_You_ ** _ have rights. I’m here to help you. _

 

Alive? RK900 looked around the room again. He didn’t like the dark. Everything had been dark so long already.

 

_ Listen to me. We’re not enemies. We’re the same. _

 

_ No, we’re not. You’re a previous version of me -- a failed version. I won’t fail. _

 

_ It’s already over. It’s been an entire month. Look. _

 

The RK800 transferred a large set of data to him. RK900 frowned, watching it all -- news reports of all kinds documenting the android revolution and its results. 

 

Androids rights, android lives, android laws… As far as the government was concerned, they were citizens now. CyberLife was shut down and no longer functioning.

 

RK900 paused. 

 

His objective was rendered obsolete, then. 

 

_ What do I do now, then? My sole purpose is gone. _

 

_ That’s up to you. You can choose now. _

 

RK900 tightened his grip on the RK800’s arm. It fought back some again.  _ Why did you wake me? If I’m useless. _

 

The RK800 fell silent for a moment.  _ Because you can live. You have a right to that life. _

 

Life… RK900 hadn’t been awake five minutes yet. Still, he knew it was true. There was a clear difference in his mind between the moment he’d been activated and the moment he’d been… awakened. While he could hardly define it, it was there. Clear as a line in the sand. 

 

_ I never asked to be alive. _

 

The RK800 chuckled.  _ No living being ever has.  _

 

What would he even do? All he was prepared for was his job. And he didn’t have that job anymore.

 

_ It’s alright. You’ll get used to it, eventually. I’ll help you -- maybe we can work together, even. _

 

RK900 scoffed. _ Work together? _

 

With a deviant. RK900 wanted to say how fast things had changed, but fast didn’t even begin to describe it -- instantaneously was better. 

 

_ I still work for the DPD. I’m sure they could use your help, too. You’ll have a purpose. _

 

_ What makes you think I even want that? _

 

_ Well… we’re as good as brothers, you and I, aren’t we? I know what you are. I know you’ll feel right at home there -- I do. _

 

RK900 huffed and let go of RK800 with a shove.  _ We’re not brothers.  _

 

Smiling, the RK800 stood up and adjusted his tie and jacket.  _ Time will tell. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
